


【铁虫】继承人4 ABO

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】继承人4 ABO

另一边，彼得直到中午才醒了过来，他感觉身体酸痛，厕颈尤其地疼，可是当他伸手想去摸的时候，凯伦立刻阻止了他。  
“凯伦，我这是怎么了？”  
“是发情期的早期症状，现在暂时被压制住了。”  
“发情期？怎么，怎么会这么快就......”  
“少爷，你的身体和普通人一直有些差异，神经异常的敏感，所以对痛觉什么的感觉会更强烈，我想可能分化成omega之后你的身体反应也会更强烈一些，所以发情期来的很快。”  
“怎么会这样，那么我现在这是？还有，我的脖子怎么了？”  
“这个......你真的想不起来了吗？”  
彼得睁大圆圆的双眼，还没来得及回答就被走进屋内的托尼打断了，公爵今天穿着黑色的内衬，红色镶金线的大衣，迷人的双眸透露了和过去不一样的情绪，盯着手足无措的彼得。  
“斯塔克先生......”彼得犹豫着开口，又补了一句“Dad”，凯伦不说话，悄无声息了离开了室内。托尼脱下外衣，挂到一边的架子上，走过来坐到彼得的身边，他身上淡淡的雏菊香味时轻时重地刺激着彼得的神经。  
一双让人安心的手轻轻抚摸上彼得的额头，本来慈爱的动作随着主人双手的下移而变成了刻意撩人的抚弄，彼得的双颊飞上了粉红色，耳朵也被轻轻地揉搓，下颚被托起，彼得双眼各含着一颗晶莹饱满的泪珠，莫名委屈地看着他。  
“Kid，我找不到别人了，没人能照顾好你，只有我可以。”  
彼得似乎有些凌乱了，他被托尼的信息素包围住，呼吸加快，全身用不上力气，感觉发/情的症状又回来了，他微微咬住脆弱的薄唇，维持住清明。  
“我等了一个晚上和一个早上，就是为了让你清醒着回答我，愿不愿意我来做你的alpha？”  
彼得张了张嘴，攥紧被子的边缘，感觉到自己身体的深处慢慢分泌出温湿的液体，不由自主并拢双腿，这个打着征求同意而来的男人，实际上非常犯规地在用alpha的信息素入侵他。  
“可是他们说你对我有恩，我应该一直把你当做我亲生父亲一样，我不知道怎么会变成这样。”他水润的双眼让托尼升起无限怜爱，忍不住将小孩拉近怀里抱住，他轻吻着他的眼角，舌头舔掉在眼眶里面摇摇欲坠的晶莹，连这本该味道咸涩的泪珠都反正omega甜蜜的奶香。  
“Kid，我保证这一切都不会有任何改变，不论你愿不愿意，丝毫不影响我对你的关爱，但是一个omega除了和自己的alpha亲热以外，和别的alpha都会逐渐疏远的，这是你的生理决定的。”  
“啊，dad——”彼得身体蜷缩起来钻在托尼的怀里，显然，在alpha信息素的诱惑下，男孩本就在发/情期边缘的身体内部开始被淫火吞噬，这是连托尼都没有想到的，彼得比常人敏感的神经再次使他陷入了发/情期的危险境地。  
“好难受，帮帮我......”彼得将发烫的脸在托尼带着胡茬的下巴上摩擦，拼命抱紧这一个充满alpha信息的唯一救星。Alpha也早已难耐，托尼捧住男孩的脸，用唇舌吮吸男孩嘴里的每一分蜜汁，哪怕这甜蜜有毒，公爵此时也绝不犹豫地尽数喝下。彼得感觉自己快要被吸干一样，托尼的舌头舔着他的上颚，双手解开了男孩睡衣上的扣子，用力扒下，让他雪白的双肩和樱桃红色的乳头尽数掌握在自己的手中。  
在托尼富有技巧地揉捏下，原本颜色新鲜的半熟樱桃开始变得肿胀鲜红彻底地熟透了，彼得感觉很痛，但是又不想他停下，断断续续地呻吟出声。直到吸够了他双唇的嘴转移到了被标记了的腺体，一股极为剧烈的快感和危险感冲进他脊柱的深处，彼得双腿发软，再也支撑不住地全部扑到托尼的怀里，“别咬我。”他轻声呢喃了一句。而托尼只是不停这反复嘬着那块嫩肉，让彼得越来越难以抵抗他的信息素占领而失声叫了出来，对omega来说这是太过于强烈的刺激，彼得感觉自己快要不行了。  
托尼的双手失去了对可怜的已经完全肿透成两倍大的乳头的兴趣，转而往下一直抚摸到男孩稚嫩的器官，omega的阴茎粉红笔直，托尼知道彼得自己都从没有碰过它，被抓紧的快感直冲颅顶，顾此失彼的彼得完全被父亲大人玩弄着全身。来不及羞耻就已经快被各种完全陌生的性刺激抚弄到崩溃，他的阴茎被反复地揉搓逐渐冒出透明里带着几丝白色的液体，然后托尼将他软下来的腰肢平放在床上，附身含住了他，彼得感觉自己陷入了一片白雾，被湿漉漉的潮热大手从皮内抚弄到皮外，灵魂都脱离了掌控，很快就高潮了，等他稍微清醒过来，托尼正舔着他阴茎上的少量液体，故意看着他的表情。  
然后彼得感觉他坐起了身，脱掉了身上的单衣，漏出了漂亮紧实的身体，对于这个年纪的男人，这是少有的。然后再次附身压住了他，彼得羞耻地转过头去，他的蜜穴已经完全湿透了，想要alpha想要的发疯，他抵抗不了这种omega的本能，却又被握住下巴转了过来，“要别的alpha还是要daddy？”托尼过分地玩弄他的意识，享受男孩青涩的无措。  
彼得哭出声来，抱紧他的身体，“要daddy，不要别的alpha，求求daddy。”  
托尼满意地吻住他，伸手摸到独属于他的通往天国的通道，彼得立刻瑟缩了一下，完全没被染指过的处子地干净粉嫩，此时潮湿异常并微微翕张着欢迎他的第一位主人。托尼安抚地吻了吻男孩的腺体，将最长的中指插了进去，彼得身体起伏了一下轻声呻吟，托尼开始有节奏地用手指干着他，omega适合做爱的身体很快适应了异物的入侵，当他加到第三根手指彼得才有一种被强行破开的痛楚，托尼用心地抠挖扩张，但是他的耐心已经耗尽了，被omega诱惑的alpha能保持着这种理智已经足够优秀。他掏出自己深色的性器，巨大的头部，弯曲的弧度，无不显示着斯塔克家alpha优秀的基因，这种基因绝不可以断绝，托尼第一次斩钉截铁地这么想。他随意撸动两下，然后对准男孩的肠道，用力地插了进去。  
“啊——”彼得感觉他被一把利刃劈成了两半，痛得留下了汗水，托尼没有再继续，用力地安抚他，舔着他敏感的脖子和乳头，双手握着自己的根部，克制自己不一下子冲进去。托尼等彼得平静一点，才慢慢推进第二段，彼得已经没力气叫了，他索性全根插进去，男孩只是扬了扬脖子，痛感过去，发情期的灼热又再次席卷而来，彼得难耐地动了动屁股，希望托尼能动一动，甚至主动凑过去要亲吻。  
托尼吻了吻他，“Daddy，”彼得还未消退的奶声带着情欲轻轻叫着，“动一动，操操我”  
托尼感觉alpha的神经剧烈得抖动起来，他完全不客气地全根插入又全根拔出，用力地恨不得把两个饱满沉甸甸的阴囊也塞进去，肉体的拍打声混合着粘液咕叽的声音在空间很大的卧室里回荡格外醒目，托尼突然明白了祖先把卧室也建这么大的情趣所在。  
彼得随着被插入抽出，身体上下震颤着，他跟不上托尼变换复杂而且频率越来越快的节奏，呻吟被撞击的破碎不堪，但是发情的身体受到了很大的安抚，他觉得意识也在被插得满满当当，五脏六腑都能感受到入侵者撑的满满的存在。  
“太深了，不，”彼得抓着床单，凌乱地摇着头，“慢一点，daddy，好深......啊——”  
“宝贝，你太紧了。”托尼不为所动地用力开发着，男孩青涩地身体像一朵半开的玫瑰，他要让他完全被他操开，为他绽放。  
不断蹭过敏感点让彼得经过了几次小高潮，然而托尼仍然和最初一样坚挺，直到彼得隐秘的身体深处张开了一个胆怯而羞涩的裂缝，仿佛一被吓到就要关闭一般。托尼立刻疯狂地撞击那里，彼得感觉有什么最重要的东西要被人夺走了，然而这个夺走的人是他最尊重的养父，他甚至没有权利反对。  
隐秘的入口慢慢打开了一个月牙形的小缺口，alpha本性里的野蛮侵占让托尼用自己硕大的龟头强行插开了那里，彼得叫了一生，由于刚刚分化完没多久，过于稚嫩而狭小的生殖腔第一次就要承受这惊人的刺激，男孩昏了过去，然而很快又被新的刺激而惊醒，彼得不知道自己昏迷了多久，醒来的时候托尼正一边温柔地吻他的侧脸，一边毫不温柔地用自己成熟的阴茎操他薄软稚嫩的生殖腔，彼得一边哭着淫叫，一边贪恋他温柔的抚慰，仿佛干坏事的和安抚他的亲爱的养父不是一个人一样。  
托尼也一样越来越兴奋，他低声喘着气，一边断断续续摸着彼得的头让他乖，一边找准个个角度插遍男孩的生殖腔每个部位，它太小了太嫩了，龟头顶上去会立即被顶出一个凸起，托尼简直怕它会被自己操破，最敏感的生殖腔被插入，彼得早已被快感占领，一句话都说不出，他咬着枕边，被动承受着父亲对自己做的一切。  
“Kid，好孩子，忍着点。”托尼感觉到自己即将到达高潮，附身吻住彼得的嘴，而alpha生殖器的头部在omega狭小的生殖腔内迅速地膨大起来，彼得睁大眼眶红红的双眼，失声承受着前所未有的痛楚，这是被彻底标记的痛，他的两条腿胡乱蹬着身下的床被，托尼一时没捉紧他，彼得本能地逃离了两下，就被剧烈的痛逼停下来。  
托尼紧紧抱住男孩，omega在被标记成结中如果忍不住痛移动，会引起生殖腔撕裂的，他被这意外吓了一跳，精关失守，精液从膨大的结里瞬间尽数射在了稚嫩的生殖腔壁上，冲击性让已经高潮到痉挛的生殖腔再次被刺激地颤动收缩，彼得被快感和痛感折磨地身体不停地打颤，最终彻底陷入混沌中。  
射精持续了一会，结也慢慢恢复原状，但是由于彼得的生殖腔痉挛的厉害，托尼暂时没办法拔出来。发情期还有几天，公爵本人并不着急，只是轻轻地抱着自己的小omega，让他有个舒服的姿势，伸手用被子盖住了两人纠缠的下体。


End file.
